EEELH Insanity
by Kaento
Summary: Umm, Don't ask, just read! It's just some miscellaneous stuff happening! With the Ed, Edd N' Eddy and Love Hina characters, honest! Oh yeah, I'm not wasting time with the disclaimers so.....I don't own Ed, Edd N' Eddy or Love Hina, ok! Get off my back alr


Chunkypuff: Heyaz all ye ppl! wakes up from drunk stupor Anyways, this story is written just for the heck of it, like,  
  
y'know, those crazy fics where people are totally OOC and the plotline is, none. Well, it'll probably contain offensive  
  
material, unless of course you're crazy like me! Well, R&R please! Rated PG-13 for minor swearing and the Love Hina style  
  
humor.  
  
Disclaimer: Do you think i own anything? Yeah, sure, I would own Love Hina and Ed, Edd N' Eddy. Dream on.  
  
In the cul-de-sac............  
  
Edd: There! All done!  
  
Ed: It's a whatchamajiggy!  
  
Eddy: It's a theme park ya monobrow!  
  
Edd: That wasn't very nice Eddy!  
  
Eddy: sarcastically Oh look, it's Mr. Smarty Anus here to save the day! snickers(0)  
  
Edd: Eddy, you!  
  
Ed: Hahahahahhahah! Yeah Eddy, you!  
  
Edd: AAARGH! turns into a giant chicken  
  
Ed: Yay! I gotta show Double D this big chicken! runs off to find Edd  
  
Chunkypuff: Aww crap not again! HOLD IT! types 'everything turns back to normal'(1)  
  
everything turns back to normal  
  
Chunkypuff: That's better.  
  
Ed: notices Chunkypuff Hey, who are you?  
  
Chunkypuff: I would tell you but then I would have to kill you.  
  
Ed: Okee dokee!  
  
Chunkypuff leaves  
  
Eddy: Okay, Ed, you run the "food" stands, Double D, you maintain (He knows that word?!?!) the rides, rubbing hands   
  
together I'll get the ticket booth!  
  
Edd: But Eddy, we need workers!  
  
Eddy: So?  
  
Edd: But we need freakin' workers!  
  
Eddy: Then go hire some freakin' workers! Or better yet, go find the freakin' plothole!  
  
Edd: But those are only sees a plothole in front of him ...in......paro-  
  
Eddy: Who gives a crap? reaches in the plothole and finds something squishy What the- realizes it's a human breast  
  
Naru: Baka Hentai!(That means stupid pervert.) comes out of plothole and punches Eddy into the stars That'll teach him.  
  
Is pervertedness contageous? I mean, he was just a kid! tuns facing the plothole with the anger vein on her forehead  
  
KEITAROOOO!!!!!!!! YOU SPREAD YOUR PERVERTEDNESS!!!!!!!!  
  
Keitaro(from inside the plothole): I've never seen him before, honest!  
  
Naru: punches him and knocks him out  
  
magically Keitaro comes back to his senses  
  
Keitaro: Wow that was the first time I've been punched by Naru and not sent flying! It's a miracle! writes in diary he got  
  
from the plothole  
  
Edd: Now that was just plain random.  
  
Kaolla, Keitaro, Shinobu, Haruka, Kitsune, Motoko, Mutsumi, Tama, Kanako, Mei, Kuro, Sara, Seta, and Kenta- What am I  
  
doing? Ok, everybody except Kentaro, Shirai, and Haitani comes out(2)  
  
All Love Hina characters: Hi!  
  
Ed: You've got some splainin' to do!  
  
and so, the "splainin'" starts, along with the introductions, along with Eddy who is back here by the use of plot holes  
  
Edd: And you see, we are in a cul-de-sac where many kids live, so we make stuff and try to get their money. Not my idea of a  
  
living but, hey, it's good to have friends!  
  
Kitsune:'Hmm, I see three scheming pupils in those boys........' Hey! sweetly How would you kiddies like Auntie Kitsune to  
  
help you with your little scammy-wammy?(3)  
  
Ed: Check please!  
  
Eddy: drooling and staring at Kitsune's well, chest and talking without thinking Oh yeah! his drool is now a waterfall  
  
as Kitsune now bends over and reveals more of her cleavage Oh yeah baby! (for those not familiar with Eddy, yes he is a  
  
pervert because he has a bunch of either, risque or porno magazines)   
  
Motoko: notices what Eddy is staring at I didn't know there were kid hentais. But all in all, they must be punished! To  
  
hell with you! Hiiken Zazuuken (I doubt I spelled that right.) ! a huge gust of energy comes at Eddy and he flies away,  
  
just like Keitaro  
  
Keitaro: Well, if it isn't a real pervert! giggles  
  
Chunkypuff: HEY! NO GIGGLING UNLESS YOU WANT ME TO SLAP YOU! giggle Rrrrrrrr dammit! slaps self then slaps Keitaro That  
  
ought to do it! dissapears  
  
Keitaro (recovered, already): I'm gonna ride the "FEDris Wheel"! (Get it? "FEDris Wheel?"!) Naru wanna come?  
  
Naru: Okay sweetie! puts her hand around his waist and they walk off  
  
Everyone who knows how odd that is because this story takes place before they got married: Wha?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Notes, notes, notes.  
  
(0): For the educationally challenged ones out there, an anus is a butt.  
  
(1): That's me!  
  
(2): For the people who didn't bother to read the summary, these are the Love Hina characters, most of them anyway.  
  
(3): Also, for those of you who are not Love Hina fans, Kitsune can con her way in and out of almost anything so she looks  
  
forward to teach the Eds all she knows. I feel sorry for the gullible kids, all except Kevin, Sarah, the Kankers, and Jimmy.  
  
Chunkypuff: Well, please review, I need to know what you think! I hope it was insane enough for you! And, if you flame, I  
  
won't, don't, can't, wouldn't, and shouldn't care. Feel free to send me constructive critisism (Did I spell that right?) !  
  
Oh yeah, about the spelling, if anyone cares, Im doing this on WordPad and it doesn't have spellcheck! So there! Cya! Oh, if  
  
anyone can tell me where to find manga scans then could you please say in one of your reviews? Many thanks to those who do! 


End file.
